Old Friends
by Mysty Star
Summary: Robots in Disguise 2015 A certain red ex-Decepticon medic pays a visit to his favorite black and yellow scout. References to events in Transformers Prime and Predacons Rising.
1. Chapter 1

**Robots in Disguise drabble. Sometime earlyish season one. Hope I did alright. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _just_ the autobot I wanted to see."

Bumblebee skidded to a stop, the others behind stopping as well at the sight of a red Cybertronian casually leaning against a pile of cars.

Bee transformed, and the others followed suit, except for Grimlock, who growled at the stranger. Strongarm aimed her gun at him.

"Identify yourself!" Strongarm ordered. The red bot ignored her.

"Bumblebee." The red bot smirked.

"Knockout." Bee returned.

Their staring contest was broken when the two of them started laughing, all tension immediately gone.

"Sir-?"

Bee laughed. "At ease, Strongarm. Knockout is an old friend." He reached out and pulled the former decepticon into a hug, the red bot returning it easily. "What are you doing here?"

Knockout shrugged. "Heard through the wire there was trouble, involving you, decided to come see." He looked at the rest of the team. "Didn't know you had sparklings, or a dinobot." Grimlock was given a wary look.

"Hey! We're not kids!" Sideswipe protested.

Knockout laughed. "Right."

"We're not!"

"Compared to me, you are. And compared to Bee here." Knockout threw an arm around the yellow and black autobot. "And why is it always Earth? I haven't been here in forever. Thought we'd never see the place again after we left."

Bumblebee shrugged. "Maybe it's because of Unicron."

"Hm."

"Guys! You're back! How was-who is that?"

Knockout looked down to see a human sparkling, staring up at up with those big, wet, eyes the human species had. He blinked. He looked to Bee, then back to the kid a few times before sighing.

Carefully crouching down, Knockout extended a hand to Rusty. "I'm Knockout, a friend of Bumblebee's."

Rusty carefully grabbed the end of his pointer finger. "I'm Rusty."

"Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, why don't you go tell Rusty about what happened."

Rather reluctantly, the others moved off, leaving Bee and Knockout alone. Once they were gone, Knockout reached over and smacked Bumblebee on the helm.

"Ow!"

"What were you thinking?! Attacking museum security?! Hijacking a space bridge?! Have you lost it?!"

Bumblebee rubbed his helm, frowning. "I needed to get to Earth."

"Why?"

"An old, decepticon prison ship crashed here. There's old 'cons loose on Earth, causing havoc."

"How did you even know that?"

Bumblebee ducked his helm. "I..ah..had a vision of Optimus. Telling me to go to Earth."

Knockout stared.

"Are you telling me you hijacked a space bridge to come back to this backwater, organic, mudball because you had a _vision of Optimus Prime_?!"

Bumblebee winced. "When you put it that way…"

" _Unicron's blood_ , Bumblebee, don't you have any sense?!"

"Knockout, I had to come! If I hadn't-"

"Bumblebee, why didn't you just _ask to use the space bridge_."

Bumblebee stopped. "I…didn't think about that. I mean…"

Knockout swore again. "Bee, you're a hero of the Great War! The Slayer of Megatron! If you had just _asked_ to use the space bridge, or even just to check on Earth, you would have been allowed! You would actually be authorized to be here, and there wouldn't be a _warrant_ out for your _arrest_!"

"It was in the heat of the moment, okay?! All I knew was that I had to get to Earth, so I got to Earth!"

"And now you're wanted for theft, assault, use of a restricted bridge, and kidnapping!"

"Well-wait, kidnapping?!"

"What, you didn't think anyone to notice those kids going missing?"

Bumblebee groaned. "They weren't supposed to be here! I told Strongarm to leave, but she followed me through!"

Knockout sighed, putting his helm in a hand. "Bee." He groaned. "You are an _idiot_."

Bumblebee sighed as well. "I know."

They were silent for a minute.

"What's with the kid?"

"Rusty? He found us our first day here. He and his dad offered us use of their junkyard."

"Always gotta have at least one human hanging around, don't you?"

"Wha-no! It was an accident!"

"Relax, Bee. I know." Knockout smiled tiredly at him. Bumblebee regarded his former enemy for a moment.

"Knockout, did you really come all the way to Earth just to see if it was actually me who had hijacked the space bridge?"

Knockout shrugged. "Cybertron's a bit boring anyway. Besides, if you're fighting 'cons, you'll need a medic. We've already established you're an idiot, honestly, I'd be surprised if someone here _wasn't_ injured."

"I always knew you cared."

"I do not, and I'm offended you would think I actually care for an idiot such as you."

Bee grinned. "You do care. I'm touched."

"Touched in the head, maybe." Knockout sniffed. He looked around the junkyard. "This is your base?"

Bee shrugged. "It's all we have."

Knockout 'hmphed'. "Well, I brought actual medical supplies, so if you or the precious sparklings or the dinobot are injured, I can assist."

"I'm glad you came, Knockout." Bee said sincerely.

Knockout stiffened slightly before relaxing. "Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?"

* * *

 **Was it good? Please review, let me know what you thought! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Sorry for any mistakes, it's late and I'm tired. Enjoy! References the ending of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. The episode 'Deadlock' which is the last episode of the series, so spoilers if you haven't seen Prime! Oh, and the Cybertron history lesson is taken from Prime.** _Indicates flashback._

* * *

"So who is he?" The other members of Bee Team looked at Rusty.

"I don't know, Rusty. But the Lieutenant knows him." Strongarm frowned, looking back to where Bumblebee and Knockout were talking.

"He kinda looks like you, Sideswipe."

"He does, doesn't he? Weird."

"He seems…familiar." Grimlock grumbled, scratching his chin.

"How do you think he and Bumblebee know each other?" Rusty asked.

No bot could answer him. Strongarm brought up her arm computer, scanning it for something before powering it off again.

"Well, the Lieutenant was in the Great War. Maybe that's where they met. He did say an old friend."

"War? What war?" Rusty asked.

"The war between Autobots and Decepticons." Strongarm said. She sat, and the others followed suit. "Many Earth years ago, many Earth millennia actually. It started because the old class system had the rich getting more energon than they needed, and the poor not getting enough. Fighting began, the poor formed the Decepticons, and military for the higher class formed the Autobots. The leader of the Decepticons was Megatron, and the leader of the Autobots was Optimus Prime." She pulled up images of the famed leaders for Rusty to see. "The war raged for several millennia. Both sides fought for Cybertron, but the battle between the sides destroyed our planet. Lieutenant Bumblebee was one of the last Cybertronians born before Cybertron died."

"Woah." Rusty's eyes were wide as saucers. "Really?"

Strongarm nodded. "During the last leg of the war, there were both Autobots and Decepticons on Earth."

"Really? There were bots on Earth? Including Bumblebee?"

"Yep. The main force of both Autobots and Decepticons were on Earth, including Optimus Prime and Megatron. They fought here for a while before the Autobots emerged victorious. Bumblebee himself killed Megatron. They managed to find a relic of ancient Cybertron, the Omega Lock, and using synthesized energon and CNA, they restored Cybertron. Once the planet was living once more, they rebuilt." Strongarm pulled up a picture of New Cybertron, specifically New Prime City*. "And they got rid of the division between Autobot and Decepticon."

"Which wasn't that easy." Bumblebee's voice surprised the others. They looked to see him and Knockout standing there.

"Why not?" Bumblebee smiled tiredly at Rusty.

"Autobots and Decepticons had been at war for several thousand millennia. You don't get over that division real easily." Bee's eyes flashed to Knockout for the barest second. "Those born into the war had the hardest time adjusting. Luckily, once the Well of All Sparks was restored, the new generation wasn't born with that division. That made it easier to start over with our society."

"Were you really on Earth before?"

Bee let out a chuckle. "Oh yeah. We worked with the military then, even had a federal agent popping in on us occasionally."

"Wow. Did you have a secret base?"

"We did." Bumblebee grinned. "It had a great vantage point for sunrises and sunsets too." Knockout scoffed. "What? It did!"

"Strongarm said you killed the Decepticon leader! Is that true?"

Knockout and Bumblebee exchanged looks. "Yes." Bee answered shortly. "I did kill him."

Knockout smirked. "In fact, some history books back home call him 'the Slayer of Megatron'."

"Knockout!"

"Well, they do!"

Bumblebee groaned, dropping his helm into his hand.

"How'd you kill Megatron?"

Bumblebee looked up at that. "What?"

"How'd you kill Megatron?"

" _Optimus!" He hears Ratchet call desperately. Pain, pain, that's all there is. His chest is on fire, he can feel his spark going out, he sinks further into the pool of CNA. He can just barely make out the back of Megatron, looking over the edge of the Omega Lock._

 _Optimus._

 _His hand clenches, and tightens around a handle._

 _The Star Saber. He has the sword of the primes, a weapon that can defeat Megatron, save Optimus, save Earth, save Raf._

 _He can hear Raf's voice, calling for him to get up._

 _He gets up._

 _Megatron doesn't notice when he climbs from the pool._

" _Prepare to join your scout in the All Spark."_

" _Megatron!" Someone roars. Megatron turns._

 _Bumblebee thrusts the Star Saber through the Decepticon warlord with all his strength. The sword slides through, and Megatron looks down in shock._

 _"You took my voice. You will never rob anyone of anything ever again."_

 _Megatron grunted, and tried to raise his own blade, but dropped it. Slowly, the light in his optics and the light seeping from his spark flickered out, and he fell to Earth._

 _He helps Optimus up, and they rejoin the others._

" _Bumblebee…" Ratchet is amazed._

" _Your voice." Arcee says, also in awe._

" _My voice?" What are they talking about? "What are you-my voice," He stops. His battle mask slips away for the first time in millennia. "Ratchet, I have my pipes back!" He grabs the medic's arms._

 _Ratchet laughed. "Yes, yes, we noticed."_

" _The cybermatter." Bumblebee says, and oh, his voice is back! He revels in the sound of it, something he hadn't heard since early in the war._

" _It is the only possible explanation."_

" _It would seem the old field medic made good after all."_

 _Optimus turned to contact everyone else. "Optimus Prime to all units. Megatron is no more."_

 _There's cheering over the comms._

" _The Omega Lock is under our control." Ratchet says. "I propose that we put it to good use."_

" _Agreed, old friend. Ultra Magnus, set course for Cybertron."_

 _Bumblebee taps his comm. "Hey Raf, if you can tear yourself off your laptop for two minutes, bridge yourself up here so we can go to Cybertron already."_

" _Wait, who's that?" Fowler asks._

" _Bee?" Raf asks._

"Lieutenant!"

"Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee is brought out of his memories by Knockout and Strongarm's shouting.

"Sorry. Got lost in thought."

"Old memories?" Knockout asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." Turning, Bumblebee walked off.

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Tell me what you thought, please!**

 ***I figured they would name at least one city (if not more) after Optimus.**


End file.
